


A Fool's Tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gideon is an evil little fuck, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts inside of the mind of Gideon Charles Gleeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the newest episode.

He likes that everyone thinks he is a fool. Most would be ashamed of it, and he does admit that at times he does tire of it. It's true, he could buy and sell the old man, the one who begged Gideon to call him Dad. No, he would not give the man the pleasure.

Sometimes he wished that he desired a woman that didn't thunk him a fool. He didn't mean to like Mabel. He'd even dated her just for the shack, and he'd ended up getting his heart stolen. Mabel would return his affections or pay; if he absolutely had to he would steal his heart back.

His worst enemy thought that he was a fool who used too much hairspray. Gideon planned on spraying it in his eyes the first moment he could.

Stan thought that with his age he was more powerful than Gideon. Didn't he know that at a certain point age only brought illness and decay? Gideon would likely stand on his grave and laugh in ten years.

His fans may worship him, but he knew they thought he was nothing but a silly little boy. They would all be in for a shock when he showed his true colors.

Everyone thought he was a fool but his parents. It was good that they feared him or else he'd get rid of them.

He couldn't wait until everyone saw just what was up this fool's sleeve. That was the one thing that fueled him.

He was ready to taste their fear.


End file.
